


On Dating and Reincarnations

by RationalNumber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalNumber/pseuds/RationalNumber
Summary: Approaching the second year of their marriage, Kuroo looks back on the past to see how their relationship had changed.
Kudos: 2





	On Dating and Reincarnations

“Doctor Kuroo, that was the last patient for today.” His assistant’s voice said through the intercom.

Heaving a sigh of mixed relief and lethargy, Kuroo allowed himself to slouch back unto his swivel chair for the first time in the day. Having to face patients for a good twelve hours was something he expected in his line of work, but sometimes he just wished that he took another career rather than one based in medicine.

His eyes pan the table, arranging the folders of pertinent data from his patients on the organizer when the picture frame that lay on the corner caught his attention. Encaged under the glass was a photo of him and Akaashi on their wedding day exactly two years from today.

The memory plays in his mind crystal clear. It was a Monday back in the chilly month of September, and by the time, they had been engaged for a good year, plus their dating stage which began all the way from college till Kuroo finished medicine. There had been multiple trials along the course of their relationship, but it ultimately led to the sweet married life they had.

The way the question had slipped out of Kuroo’s mouth wasn’t special, heck if it were to be put into a movie, it would be the anticlimactic scene in which everybody forgets by the time its finished. But that was exactly why it was special, no one could ever provide the feeling of comfort even when asking a life changing question rather than Akaashi.

Huddled on a couch, watching television after a tiring day at work. That was when Kuroo asked Akaashi to be his partner for life. No special surprises, no candle-lit dinner, no extra stuff, just him lying on Akaashi’s lap, hands intertwined, and stares locked into each other’s tired, but happy eyes.

_“Babe, lets get married this year?”_ He asks casually, the idle sound of cartoon network playing on the background.

His partner offered him a smile and leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his lips as he whispered, _“Yes.”_

\--

Kuroo was unsure of when they had started to mellow their relationship milestones. Not that it was indicative of their passion or love towards each other, but as time passed with them being constantly within an arm’s reach or a merely call away, they found no need for grandiosities but instead craved each other’s company when the real world rendered them too tired to even take another step.

As he braved the traffic to get to the place they both called home, bags of take-out food resting on the backseat, Kuroo remembered the first time they lay naked and slept together with Akaashi.

It had been their first anniversary as a couple and they had just left a restaurant for a good dinner date when his boyfriend’s rather innocent and stoic face suggested they sleep on a hotel. It mayhap been the biggest surprise Kuroo got from Akaashi on the whole time they’ve been together.

He remembers the awkwardness of seeing each other naked for the first time, the unnecessary repression of one’s feral desires so as to be _gentle_ with each other. The shivering feeling that came with every calculated touch, every planted kiss calculated to invoke pleasure, a complicated waltz of limbs and desire to make sure each party gets their end of the deal—the typical first time sex experience for most couples.

Kuroo turned the vehicle to the driveway of their house, stopping at the same spot he parked his vehicle—right next to his husband’s. There was light from the attic window which meant that Akaashi was working on a project.

“Babe? Im home.” Kuroo yelled as he stepped inside their house. As expected, the living room and the kitchen was devoid of any human existence besides his. Walking up to the attic, he finds Akaashi on his working stool, back facing him as he busied putting colors on a canvas. He smiles as he walked towards his husband who never fails to ignore the world around him every time he gets engrossed in his own art, not that Kuroo minded, he gradually accepted that he had the responsibility to tether his husband to the real world every time he gets lost in his own imagination.

He loops his arms around Akaashi’s neck, resting his head on his shoulder as he repeated his previous greeting.

“Babe, I’m home.”

From the corner of his eye, Kuroo found Akaashi’s lips curved into a smile. The latter placed his brush and palette on the table as he held a hand on his husband’s cheek, Kuroo instinctively nuzzling Akaashi’s neck—one of his favorite places to fall asleep on.

“Welcome home babe,” Akaashi greets, turning to plant a kiss on Kuroo’s cheek, “Had a long day?”

“Hm…” Kuroo lazily responds, body slowly turning heavy with Akaashi’s comfortable warmth and scent. “Did ya eat anything today? Seeing that I found you on a staring contest with your canvas again.”

Akaashi chuckles over his husband’s all too familiar question. He knew of his alarming behavior every time he wishes to make an artwork, and he was more than happy for Kuroo to temporarily pause his wild imagination to do vital things, like eating, or showering for example.

“I ate an apple for lunch. Is that okay?” He says as he gives his husband’s cheeks a soft pinch, the latter completely oblivious of the paint in his hands.

“Ah, do you want me to sleep in the couch today? It seems that you don’t want me to sleep with you.” His husband jests as he plants a soft kiss in Akaashi’s neck which makes his heart skip a beat.

“You really should give up the apple-doctor joke.” Akaashi replies as he stands up to face his husband, immediately laughing over the _art_ his hand made on Kuroo’s cheek.

Kuroo smiled upon his husband’s laugh and realized that he just got pranked by the love of his life, _again._

“Really, love? Paint on the face again?” He jokingly threats as he pulls Akaashi closer to him, the latter instinctively looping his hands on his nape.

“Not my fault you didn’t notice.”

“I did notice.”

“Why didn’t you stop me?”

“Cause… I can just do this.” Kuroo says as he swiped the finger he had just recently dipped in the palette from behind on Akaashi’s cheek.

Akaashi’s laugh reverberated over the empty room as he held his husband’s cheeks once more for him to pull for a kiss.

It was in these moments where they both were basking on the other’s warmth which in their opinion, made the marriage worth it. The embraces they shared every time one would come home tired from a day’s work, the soft kisses that didn’t completely erase their pain, but made the world a bit more bearable—The small things some people tend to overlook was where they both nurtured their love to the unbreakable bond it is now.

“Happy anniversary babe.” Akaashi whispers as their noses touched, their breaths warming their moist lips.

“Let’s eat?” Kuroo asks with a smile, dipping in for a quick kiss which makes Akaashi smile.

“Let’s.”

\--

When dinner had long been finished, the two coincidentally found themselves comfortable on the couch, watching the same channel back when they decided they finally get married the same day next year.

“Say…” Akaashi starts, hands absentmindedly raking his husband’s hair who had made his lap a pillow. “Isn’t this scene all too familiar for you?”

Kuroo chuckles and opened his eyes to meet Akaashi’s emerald ones, his lips curved to a smile as the latter leaned down for a kiss, igniting a fire on his entire being.

Propping his hand on the couch, their lips still dancing with each other, he slowly raised his body to a sitting position, finally breaking the kiss to allow the both of them to breathe.

“How could I forget.” He remarks as he pulls Akaashi’s nape towards him for another kiss, his free hand slipping under Akaashi’s shirt making him gasp which he turns into an opportunity to slip his tongue inside to have a taste of his husband.

Slowly and carefully, he pushes Akaashi so that he lay on his back on the couch, his pelvis grinding on a slow and steady rhythm against his husband’s hard-on.

Parting their lips momentarily to allow themselves to breathe, Kuroo manages to take in the sight of Akaashi’s flushed face and erratic breaths before diving in for another kiss, this time deeper yet unrushed, their tongues slithering in each other’s mouth, their moans swallowed by the other.

Akaashi’s shirt was the first clothing removed, Kuroo’s hand being replaced by his mouth on Akaashi’s perked up nipple, making him moan in pleasure. Instinctively he pulled Kuroo’s shirt to unravel the godlike figure his husband had maintained over the years—Firm chest, and rippling abs, lines on the lateral sides of his hips, trailing all the way unto his pubic region.

Akaashi was lost in admiration over his husband’s body when Kuroo gave his nipple a bite which makes him scream in delight.

“Kuroo…” He cries helplessly as his husband suckled on his chest, leaving behind marks that would at least take a good week to heal. His other hand expertly undoing the button of his trousers, pulling them down along with his underwear.

As his husband lie under him stark naked, Kuroo stops his actions to look at Akaashi in all his beauty—something he loved to do every time they had sex. His fingers teasingly trailing all the parts he loved about his husband, the sensation of mixed pleasure and yearning for Kuroo to do more, to touch him more, enough to drive Akaashi to the end of his wits.

“I love you Akaashi.” He says with a smile as he leans for a kiss, his forearm propping his body up as he undid his own trouser, his erection painfully pressing against the clothing.

Then Akaashi does something that always threw the last bits of Kuroo’s rationality off the window. With his feet, he grabs the waistline of both shorts and underwear and expertly pulls them down Kuroo’s body. It was just a small act, yet the way Akaashi’s legs brush against his bare skin and the way his husband bit his bottom lip as he did so was more than enough to unleash his beastly desires.

“I love you Kuroo.” Akaashi manages to whisper, his brain on a haze from being drunk with the mixed libido and adrenaline.

Kuroo positions himself to allow them both to suck each other off, Akaashi wasting no time in putting his husband’s cock in his mouth, pumping the rest of the shaft with his hand as his tongue swirled against the tip, the sudden sensation making Kuroo’s legs buckle for a split second before he returned the favor to his husband, his finger swirling against Akaashi’s entrance, his thighs and pelvis tightening under Kuroo’s touches.

Soon enough Kuroo’s mouth found itself on Akaashi’s entrance, tongue expertly drawing lines and occasionally slapping on his butt cheeks, making his husband whimper as he sucked Kuroo’s cock. His other hand pumping on Akaashi’s manhood which was already dripping from precum.

Gliding his fingers on the tip of his husband’s cock to get a good amount of precum, Kuroo’s tongue was replaced by his fingers being pressed unto Akaashi’s hole, which was surprisingly met with no resistance as he pressed two fingers inside, the muscles instantly embracing his fingers as soon as he got them inside.

“Fuck babe, did you prepare already?”

Akaashi removed his husband’s cock from his mouth with a pop that nearly made Kuroo come then and there before looking at his husband with a drunk expression which made things a whole lot hotter for both parties.

“Naughty, aren’t we Keiji?” Kuroo says as he curls both fingers to stimulate Akaashi’s sweet spot which makes him both clench and scream in response. It also didn’t help that his husband rarely calls him by his first name that it almost sounds like a spell when he does.

_I’m his and he’s mine._ His mind whispered amidst the beautiful chaos their hormones and passion invoked inside their psyches.

“Kuroo… no more.” Akaashi whimpers as his husband continues to thrust his fingers expertly, hitting the same spot again and again.

“What do you want Keiji?” Kuroo teases, a smirk on his face.

“I want you… Tetsu… in me.” Akaashi manages to say in between gasps.

Kuroo finally removes his fingers to Akaashi’s relief and temporary disappointment as he pressed his cock’s head in his husband’s entrance. Leaning towards his husband’s lips as his manhood made its way inside Akaashi, the familiar warmth of Akaashi’s insides wrapping the entirety of his length.

“I love you Keiji…” Kuroo whispers as he kisses Akaashi, his hips moving rhythmically, Akaashi a panting and whimpering mess under him.

“Tetsu…” Akaashi calls, his arms looped behind his husband’s nape as he looked at him in the eyes, his own reflection on Kuroo’s black irises.

“Hm?”

“Let’s love each other till our next lives, yeah?”

Kuroo chuckles as he thrusts harder, making Akaashi moments closer to his release. Akaashi never fails to say the most heartwarming lines every time they found their bodies united under the spell of their lovemaking.

“Ah… Tetsu... I’m close…” His husband moans as he locks his legs on his hips, meeting his thrusts halfway, one of the tells that he was close.

A couple more thrusts and Akaashi came, his muscles clamping on Kuroo’s, making him come seconds later. His tired body collapsing on Akaashi’s.

As Kuroo was nuzzled on Akaashi’s neck, his arms embracing the love of his life, his heart swelling with the love they both shared, a tear of happiness manages to escape his eyes as he closed his lids and allowed himself to surrender to his tired body.

“Yeah, let’s.” 


End file.
